justcausefandomcom-20200222-history
Mugello Farina Duo
The Mugello Farina Duo is a racecar in Just Cause 3. Appearance It's a modern F1 car. The Rebel drop description says "Mugello's most recent foray into circuit racing brings us the Farina Duo, driven by Sergio Flores to eight victories this season including the Medici Grand Prix." Known available colors are (front - middle stripe - rear): *Red - white - black. *Red - black - white. *Red - white - red. *Red - grey - black. *Orange - black - white. *Orange - black - orange. *Black - yellow - black. *Green - yellow - green. *Blue - yellow - blue. *Light blue - yellow - dark blue. *Yellow - red - black. *White - blue - black. *White - yellow - blue. It's likely that all combinations of the above colors are possible. Performance It has the 3rd highest speed of any land vehicle and astounding grip on paved surfaces. With lots of tire smoke from the front wheels, it can turn much sharper at relatively high speed than what might be expected (based on experience with a few other sports cars). Its downfalls are: No Stunt position as well as being forced down faster than any other car on jumps due to the immense downforce generated by its large front and rear spoilers/wings. The engine is marked as "Mugello V8". Probably puts out 750 to 830 Horsepower, given since it's a V8, and the F1 cars ran V8's in 2013, and they put out 750 to 830 HP. Locations *Provided for the "City Sprint" race near Citate Di Ravello. The car is used for the race and can be brought to a garage. *In a Roadside Event. These roadside spawn points are random and do not dependably appear at the same place again. The car is on top of a broken looking flat trailer that can be used as a Stunt ramp and an Autostraad Reisender 7 that was supposedly just towing the trailer. Depending on the uneven terrain, the car may immediately fall off the trailer and land upside down with tires spinning in the air. There's a chance that this might only happen at Insula Dracon and Insula Striate. Trivia *It's made by the fictional company Mugello. *As an F1 car, it's the highest end Sports car in the Just Cause game series. *According to various towns people (including nuns) they have a tattoo of Rico's racer on their back. *When delivered to Frigo's Garage the comment from Alessia indicates Rico used to race this specific type of race car before he left Medici. She must have just meant an F1 car, possibly made by the same company but not this exact model, unless this car is meant to be 20 years obsolete. *The name could be a reference to Pininfarina, a famous european supercar design company, or the 1950 Formula One world champion, Nino Farina. *The only other vehicles in the Just Cause game series that have racing numbers are The Rocket and Makoto MZ 250. *As a slight graphical error, Ricos right hand is visible through the side of the car. *Of all the vehicles in the Just Cause game series, this car is available in the greatest number of different colors. Gallery Mugello Farina Duo (front).png|As seen in a game trailer. Mugello Farina Duo (top rear).png|As seen in a game trailer. Mugello Farina Duo F1 and trains.png|See also: Trains and railroads. Autostraad Reisender 7 and Mugello Farina Duo transport fail.png|Transport fail with Autostraad Reisender 7. It was like that when Rico arrived. Mugello Farina Duo (engine exposed).png|Exposed engine. Mugello Farina Duo (green, right rear corner).png|The red one is a Stria Infimo S. Mugello Farina Duo (white-yellow-blue).png| Mugello Farina Duo (black, left front corner).png Category:Content Category:Just Cause 3 Vehicles